


Three Titanic MakoHaru Dabbles that I should not have done, but that didn't stop me.

by RamenKitsune



Category: Free!
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad, Titanic based dabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenKitsune/pseuds/RamenKitsune
Summary: These are three dabbles based off the movie Titanic.





	1. You Jump I Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I know the title pretty much gives away all of my emotions about these three, but at the same time, I'm not dogging on myself. Actually its one of the cases where I'm actually quite pleased with myself over them. So please be gentle on me :)

"Get in the boat, Haru." Makoto said as Rin ushered Haru over the side of the life boat as if Haru wasn't resisting. The sounds of people crying and panicking did nothing to drown out the tone of urgency in Makoto's voice, but Haru was stubborn. 

"I'm not leaving you." Haru said firmly, his grip tightening on its hold on the large hand. "I won't." He added, and for a moment he was raw with the terror he had felt in the hallway as the water rose around them, trapped behind bars that Makoto had barely unlocked in time. He couldn't, he wouldn't, let Makoto die here alone.

"We have a place on another boat." Rin said, voice sounding calm and in control, and it threw Haru off, and for the first time since Rin started pushing him did his gaze break from Makoto. "It's a little down, but I made sure you and I would have a place. If you're here, than Makoto can take your place."

"See, Haru." Makoto smiled. "I'll be fine. Just sit down now." And Haru obeyed without a thought. 

"He'll be safe?" Haru asked, and Rin nodded. "Makoto..." He looked back into those green eyes, still not wanting to let go.

"It'll be okay Haru." Makoto's voice was calm. "I'll be okay. We'll see each other again. Just take this boat and I'll go with Rin." How could he be so calm, Haru wondered as his thumb brushed against the cold metal of the handcuff that still hadn't been unlocked. 

"Okay." Haru whispered, nodding. "Okay." It was so cold, and Haru took little comfort in the fact he could feel other people's body heat around him now. "Promise you'll be okay, Makoto." He pleaded, and Makoto paused.

"He'll be okay." Rin said, his temper flaring, but it wasn't enough. 

"I promise." Makoto said, and it felt too forced for comfort. "I promise I'll be okay." He repeated, firmer this time and the last call for the boat was given and Haru jumped as he felt it lower to the ink black below. His hand kept hold of Makoto's for as long as it could, but soon he felt the fingers slip from him. 

Their eyes remained locked, even as Makoto addressed Rin who still stood beside him. 

"There is no life boat, is there?" Makoto's voice was soft as to not carry down, already feeling the terror of knowing he'd die on this ship in the ocean he always feared.

"There is, but you don't have a place on it." Rin said, equally as quiet. "He will marry my sister, like he is suppose to." Makoto nodded, not surprised in the slightest. Haru still looked terrified as they continued to stare at one another, and Makoto regretted that he couldn't have seen that soft smile he had grown to love as the last thing on Haru's face.

"He'll be safe at least." Makoto said, smiling down at Haru, because he would be safe and alive, and that's all Makoto truly wanted.

Haru saw that smile, the sadness within those green eyes thrummed his heartstrings and knew something was wrong. If everything was okay, if Makoto was going to be safe and they would be together after all this was over, he wouldn't look so sad. He looked down, at how far the boat was and saw next story, the deck still crowded with people who longed to be on the very boat he was in, people who'd die tonight, and Haru stood.

"HARU!" Makoto's voice was full of panic, but Haru didn't look up, he couldn't, not as he leapt from the safety the life boat offered him. 

The screams of the others drowned out the second call of his name from above and he tried to pull himself up, but his arms were so tired, cold, and numb. He slipped twice, but he managed thanks to a few others who were now pulling him. His back hit the floor with a thud, but he didn't feel much through the life vest. He rolled, forcing himself to his feet. He had to get back to Makoto, had to have him in his arms. He ran down the hall, careless of those around him as he focused on getting to the large man he loved. The dining hall was where he entered before he heard his name, echoing off the high ceiling of glass, full of panic but no doubt Makoto's. Haru looked up and saw him, his face etched with worry, fear, anger, relief, happiness, and covered with tears.

"You're so stupid Haru!" Makoto said, his voice thick with fear, but it didn't stop his large arms to pull him closer. "So stupid!" He cried, trying to be angry, but too relieved the man hadn't fallen to his death to give it conviction. His lips rest against Haru's face as he peppered panicked kisses over the skin there.

"I couldn't leave you!" Haru said, holding tight to Makoto's shirt. "I couldn't leave you here alone." Haru was crying too, realizing he had been so close to losing Makoto forever. "You jump I jump remember? You told me if I ended in the ocean you'd be there, no matter how scared you were. I won't leave you here to that!"

"Haru..." Makoto sobbed, moving to hold his face, forcing their eyes too meet. Whatever he was going to say, he thought better of it as their lips met, desperate and needy.


	2. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER DEATH!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was painful to write, and I cried while doing so.... That being said, maybe tissues would be a good idea, but I don't want to tell you how to live your life.

They could hear the screams of people as the water flooded the deck, and Makoto's hand tightened its hold on Haru's. The incline was increasing, and whine from the ship was loud as the steel was ripped from itself. Haru was so tired, but the pull of Makoto kept him moving forward towards the stern. Makoto paused, looking over the rail to see a life boat over turned, people trying desperately to cut the thick ropes. People were in the water, trying desperately to keep a few more minutes of life. 

"Makoto, go." Haru said, pushing his side as he noticed his face becoming pale. Makoto nodded, using his larger form to push past people now, more force than before. They reached the rail as a loud whine echoed out, one of the large smoke stacks finally gave way and fell over, and the screams became louder before uncomfortably fading out. 

"Hold tight to the rail Haru." Makoto said as he wrapped his arm around Haru to a large pole. Haru wrapped his own arms around the brunette before doing as told, hoping that he would stop him from slipping if the worse were to happen. He could feel Makoto's body trembling from the cold and from fear and Haru realized he was shaking too. Around them were people, some were praying, some had flasks pressed to their lips, some going over the rail only to slip and fall off the ship completely. There was a woman and a child, the mother held it close and whispered calm words that did nothing to sooth a child. To their other side there was a woman around their age, alone and scared, tears streaked down her cheeks. 

Haru pressed his face into Makoto's broad chest, taking what shred of comfort it offered. The deck was cracking, the wood giving way like mere twigs, and the sound of metal bending was loud and haunting, but never drowning out the screams completely. The incline grew, and Makoto's hold on Haru tightened, and Haru's hold on the rail did as well. 

"Hold tight Haru." Makoto said, and Haru looked up. "Just keep holding. We'll make it, you'll see." And Makoto, despite all the terrible things happening around them, found strength to smile. Haru nodded, and tried to give Makoto the same, but the last loud groan and the power flickered out and Haru sobbed, feeling as helpless as everyone else did around him as the stern was pulled more into a vertical and his feet almost gave as they stayed up, and Haru's grip almost slipped before he felt the stern fall. Makoto's hold was suffocating, or maybe it was the impact of the ship hitting the water, Haru couldn't tell, but the sickening screams before the unforgettable smack of the metal hitting the water made another sob leave him. The ship was level, if only for a moment, but the roar of the water filling the hole that just formed echoed around them and they were once more pulled up. 

"Makoto, we need to go over!" Haru yelled, terrified but knowing he was right. "The...The ship is going to be pulled down!" He looked into terrified green eyes, but Makoto nodded, a look of determination taking his features and his arms moved from around Haru as he climbed over the rail first. 

"Come on." He said, taking Haru's hand and Haru didn't hesitate to follow. As he moved the incline increased, much faster than before, and Haru was sure he was going to fall. "I got you Haru." Makoto said. "Just focus." Haru nodded, and used energy and strength he didn't know he had left to pull himself over the metal bars. Once he was over, his body pressed into the rail and Makoto's was over him. The ship was once more vertical, and Makoto's trembling increased. It was still, save for the falling bodies and screams. Haru watched as the woman dangled before losing strength and fell. His eyes closed and he took in a shaky breath. 

"Makoto..." he said softly, looking into the man's eyes again. "This...This is where we met." And he laughed, which broke into a sob. Makoto looked stunned for a moment before a small smile graced his lips for a moment despite the tears that formed in his eyes. 

"The ship... When it starts to go under..." Makoto's eyes glanced down at the water below them, "It's going to try and pull us with it... When we hit, go towards the surface and don't let go of my hand." 

Haru nodded as he laced their fingers together tight. "I won't." He said, and then they felt the pull. The water came closer and closer and Haru felt Makoto's body seizing with panic. "Hold your breath." Haru said, water too close and he felt Makoto obey as he followed his own advice. 

The water was like nothing Haru had ever experienced, the shock of the painful cold causing him to lose his air almost instantly, but he kicked up, or what he thought was up, his hold on Makoto's tried to stay tight. The suction, however, was too much and their fingers slipped apart. Haru broke the surface and he instantly began coughing out the freezing water before he looked around in panic for Makoto.

"Makoto!" he called, but it was nothing compared to the other cries and screams around him. This is nothing to deter him, calling again and again for the large man, looking left and right. He didn't see the stranger behind him in time to take a breath as he was forced under water again. He pushed back, but it wasn't enough as the person dunked him again. He tried again, but this time someone else grabbed the man and Haru was elated to see familiar olive hair. 

"Stay off him!" Makoto yelled as Haru coughed again, the saltwater burning the back of his throat as he was sure he was vomiting as well. 

"Makoto." He gasped and their hands met again. 

"Come on." Makoto said, his voice holding a shiver. "We want to get away from the crowd." Haru saw no flaw in this plan and swam the direction Makoto went. Soon they found something to hold onto, a small board too small for them to get on. "Th...This will work for now." Makoto said, then pulled Haru close, his free arm held tight to his hip. "It...It won't be long now be...before... Before they send back a boat." He sounded positive, more positive than Haru could muster to return. So he favored resting his head on Makoto's shoulder and cried, ugly sobs mixing with the screams and cries around them. Makoto seemed to indulge in this as well, as Haru heard the heavy breathing in his ink black hair. The screams and cries of others faded in time, and they seemed to tire out of their own crying as well.

"L...Lets find something to climb on. Keep us out of the water." Makoto suggested once they seemed to have a better hold on themselves, and even though the thought of moving was almost too much to bare for Haru, he followed after the brunette. They found a large piece of debris, and Makoto aided Haru up. 

"Makoto." Haru said when he noticed the man made no attempt to join him. 

"It's not big enough for us both. I'll flip it." Makoto reasoned. Haru frowned and shook his head. 

"Then... Then we'll find something else." Haru argued and moved to get down. 

"Haru, we'll rest for a while. I'll be okay." And he squeezed Haru's shaking hand. "Just rest, you're tired." He continued. 

"So are you." Haru shot back, but his body wanted to agree so much. 

"Just for a little bit. They will send a boat soon anyway." Makoto squeezed Haru's hand and with such tenderness convinced Haru to rest. Haru was flat against the board, his hand holding tight to Makoto's above his head, and they waited. Haru noticed the way the screams faded, and it was so quiet now. His eyes grew heavy and he was about to fall asleep when he heard Makoto's voice again. 

"Stay awake Haru... We... We can't fall asleep." Makoto said, though his voice was quiet.

"I..I'm tired though." Haru replied, realizing his hair had ice in it as he moved to turn his head towards Makoto. "Makoto... I..I'm so happy... I'm so happy I met you. I...I wouldn't want to be without you on... without you on a boat... sc...scared of not knowing where you were." He then smiled, because it was true. "Even if... Even if we..." 

"Haru don't... Don't say goodbyes. We're going to make it. You'll see. We'll do all those thing.... Those things we talked about. We'll ride horses on the beach and... and we'll fly an airplane, and we'll... we'll go exploring caves and finding waterfalls. We...We'll do it Haru. You and I." Haru realized his hand was numb when watch Makoto squeeze it and felt nothing. 

"It's so hopeless though." Haru said, not meaning to say it out loud but it left him anyway. 

"No... They just... They have..." Makoto's lips had ice on them. 

"We need to find somewhere else... You...You're freezing." Haru said, once more trying to roll off the wall. 

"Haru no." Makoto sounded firm. "I'm okay. You don't have the energy." 

"I do." 

"I don't...." Makoto confessed, his green eyes filled with helplessness. "They... They will be here soon. They have to move people around. I have to save my energy for that." Haru moved forward and pressed their frozen hands to his forehead. 

"Yeah." He whispered, unable to find it in himself to fight Makoto, unable to squish that last bit of hope in the man.

The remaining cries faded away, Haru kept his head pressed to Makoto's knuckle as he tried to trap what little heat he could from his breath. It was during this that the reflection of light caught his attention and he turned his face towards it. 

"HELLO! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!" a voice echoed across the water, and for a moment, Haru didn't know what meant. There were so many people around the tiny life boat, couldn't he see that? But they were dead. 

"M...Makoto." Haru whispered, shaking his hand. "Makoto the boat is here..." When the brunette didn't respond Haru repeated himself, and when he remained silent Haru turned. Makoto's head hadn't moved, arms pressed against the wood keeping him a float, his head lulled on his right arm. His lips were covered in frost and his eyes were closed. "Makoto?" Haru shook him, "Makoto wake up.... Wake up Makoto... The boat..." Haru knew he wasn't asleep, but he could bare the alternative. 

"IS ANYONE ALIVE OUT THERE!" The voice was closer, but Haru wasn't paying it attention now. 

"Makoto... Please... Please wake up.... Please I need you." He shook him again, but Makoto didn't move. Haru reached out with his free hand and touched Makoto's face and sobbed quietly, his head falling forward. "You...You can't be... You can't." He looked up, resolved to just stay here, but he knew he couldn’t, Makoto hadn't wanted him to die, but Haru didn't want Makoto to die. It wasn't fair! Haru had finally for the first time felt free! Why was it being snatched away now!? The light started to go farther away and Haru looked at Makoto's face once more. "I love you." He whispered, pushing himself off the board he was frozen to. "I love you." He kissed the pale knuckles before prying his hand apart. "I love you... I love you..." He repeated, hesitant to let go of his arm. "I love you Makoto..." And then he did let the other go.

He couldn't watch Makoto's body sink away, and he wanted nothing more than to sob about his lose, but he just didn't have the strength to do that, not if he was going to do what Makoto wished. So instead his eyes looked up, at the retreating boat. "Come back." He called, but his voice was so quiet. "Come back!" he tried louder, but it was still not enough. The light turned towards him, and he saw it shine off a whistle in a man's mouth not too far. He pushed himself up, forcing his frozen limb to obey, and got into the freezing water again, and swam the short distance. It was easy to pull the whistle free, and Haru didn't hesitate as he blew into it, the sound soft at first, but the more he blew, anger and desperation filled him, because he did not just let Makoto go to die here, the sound grew louder and louder, echoing off the water. Hands pulled Haru up, though Haru didn't notice until they pulled the whistle from his lips and wrapped him in a blanket. 

"It's okay, you're okay now." a man, Haru didn't care who he was, said in a comforting manor before helping him get comfortable next to the few others they had rescued. 

Now safe, Haru pulled his knees into himself, his face hiding in them, and he cried. He cried for every person in the water, he cried for the people on the life boats, and, most importantly, he cried for the loss of Makoto.


	3. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is character death, but not nearly as painful as the last one. :)

Haru stood at the stern of the exploration ship, his hands gripped the rail, old and frail as they were. His white hair was shifted in front of his eyes, blue as ever, as he watched the setting sun. It had been years since he last spoke of Makoto and of the ship wreck he survived, though this time he hadn't cried. It hurt still, but in a different way than it had before. The last time he had told the story was to Makoto's mother after finding her once he was settled in America. She had cried with him, they both held each other for their loss, but that had been so long ago. 

He closed his eyes, breathing in the salty air and it smelt the same as the day Makoto begged him to stay with him once they docked. Haru's wrinkled lips pulled into a smile and he closed his eyes as the sun sank below the horizon.

This time the telling hurt in a different way, it hurt because it didn't hurt. Time heals all wounds, though Makoto was never a wound to Haru. 

"Haruka..." It was a faint voice, maybe something Haru imagined, but he was sure it was Makoto. He smiled, soft and honest, as he felt Makoto's presence around him like a gentle embrace. 

"Tachibana... Mr. Tachibana?" Haru turned, looking at the crewman. "It's getting dark, do you need help back to your room." The man was maybe twenty-five, kind looking, and Haru nodded.

"Yes. That would be nice." He said softly, his withered hand slowly letting go of the warmed rail and the man took it, one hand resting on Haru's back. It made Haru realize how old he was, almost in his hundreds, though he normally didn't feel it like he did at that moment. The trip below deck was slow, his body only able to move so fast, and once he was in his room the crew man looked around. "Can I get you anything?" He offered as Haru sat on the bed he was assigned. They'd take him back to land tomorrow in the helicopter, so tonight he would sleep here. 

"Ah..." Haru said, looking around. "My sketchbook, if you would..." 

"Momo." The crewman supplied and Haru nodded. 

"If you would, Momo." The man moved to grab the rather thick book that looked almost as old as Haru did. "Thank you." he said softly and pat the boy's hand before he opened it. Picture upon picture littered the pages, sketches of beaches with horses on them, two of them, one with Haru and the one next to him a large smiling man. Momo leaned over. 

"Who's that?" He asked, and Haru smiled. 

"He was my very dear friend." He said simply, and the boy nodded as if it answered everything. 

"You two look happy. I bet it was fun. I want to go riding when I get back home, but I'm not sure if I'll actually do it." Momo gave a cheesy grin. 

"You should. Life is too short to not enjoy it." Haru said calmly, turning the page, the next scene was the clouds from a plane's view. 

"Oh you went flying? That's really cool." Momo said, and Haru smiled, turning the page.

"Mikoshiba!" A call from the hall rang, and Momo stood straight. 

"Pleasure meeting you Mr. Tachibana, but I have to go now. If you need anything I'll be back later." And the boy waved before turning completely out of the room. Haru flipped the page again, landing on the picture he had wanted to see originally, a sketch he did from memory of Makoto. 

"But sometimes life is really long too." He whispered to the picture, staring at it for a long time before he realized he was tired. It had been a long long day, so without hesitation Haru closed the book and settled down into the bedding. 

Haru looked around as he opened his eyes, feeling more refreshed than he had in years. As he sat up, he realized he was on a different ship, a ship that had not only haunted his darkest nightmares, but also filled his most wonderful dreams. He rose from the bed, a bed he had only used twice before, and glanced in the mirror opposite him. He looked no older than he had been the day the ship sank, and without a second thought, he moved to the hall. People were there, smiling and chatting, though they feel silent when they looked at him, though the happiness didn't leave their eyes.

No one spoke to Haru, but he didn't need them too as his feet carried him where he knew he wanted to be. He passed through the dining hall, seeing the Matsuoka family there. Kou, though she didn't talk, did hug him tight, and Rin looked honestly pleased to see him, a look that he gave him when they were just children. Next to Rin was Sousuke, who merely nodded, relaxed for a change.

The grand stair case had a few people, but again, no one talked to him, only smiled and let him pass, and for that he was grateful. It wasn't until he was at the stern that he paused, looking at the wide form of a man that leaned against the rail, back to him. He looked so calm, just watching the water ripple below him, the sky above them clear and the wind moved his olive brown hair. 

"Makoto." Haru said, and the figure stood straighter and hesitated for a moment before turning. He looked the same as he had the day Haruka had met him, the same as he had in all of Haruka’s dreams, his green eyes were just as warm, even though they looked almost surprised to see him there. 

"Haruka." Makoto whispered, and then the smile that Haru loved so much spread across his lips. Haru ran towards the man who moved just as fast to him. Their arms were around each other and they just held one another tight as if they were afraid they'd slip away. 

"I missed you." Haru said, minutes or hours of silence passing by. 

"I missed you as well... Haru I'm so..." 

"No don't apologize." Haru pulled back just enough to look at Makoto's face, his hands moving to cup his jaw and chin. "You're here now..." He smiled before rising to his tip toes and placed a chaste kiss on Makoto's lips. 

"We're together now." Makoto said, smiling before placing an equally chaste kiss on Haru's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that's it. I hope everyone enjoyed it, even though it was unnecessary on my part lol.


End file.
